


Untitled Pornlet

by Rei Kinneas (beatperfume)



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatperfume/pseuds/Rei%20Kinneas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://strangecobwebs.livejournal.com/90720.html">More is More Meme</a>.  Shibari, photography, and threesomes.</p><p>(This can be considered to be in the same universe as Something Unexpected, though you don't need to read that to understand this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Pornlet

This wasn't really what Jon had expected when Brendon had casually said over lunch one day, "You should take some pictures of us."

He doesn't know what he had expected - pictures Brendon could use as horribly shmoopy and embarrassing Christmas cards, maybe.

These pictures definitely won't be used as Christmas cards. At least, Jon hopes not.

His hands are sweaty around his camera. He wraps the strap tighter around his wrist, just in case. The edge of the strap bites into his skin and he wonders if that's anything like what Ryan's feeling now. Then he pushes the thought away, because oh, _God_.

He brings the camera up to his eye again to distract himself, trying to see the scene in front of him in a 4x6 box, in angles and lighting, instead of the hottest thing he's ever been a part of.

Brendon had answered the door wearing jeans and a t-shirt, lulling Jon into a false sense of security. It wasn't until he'd walked into the living room and seen Ryan, naked, on his knees, coils of rope spread out around him, that Jon had started to realize what was going on.

Ryan had looked up at him in surprise, then turned to Brendon. "Brendon, what-"

"Shh," Brendon said. "I said no talking." And Ryan had shut his mouth and looked back down at the floor. Then Brendon picked up the first coil of rope.

Brendon is still completely clothed. Completely clothed, and completely in control in a way Jon has never seen him. His hands are steady and sure with the rope, with Ryan's body.

Jon takes pictures in small parts: the lay of the rope around Ryan's throat. Brendon's fingers tying a complicated knot between Ryan's shoulder blades.

He's afraid that if he steps back to look at the whole picture, he won't be able to control himself. Already, his hard on is straining uncomfortably against his jeans. But Brendon hasn't given him permission to participate, only to watch.

Brendon pulls Ryan's arms closer together behind his back, absurbly gentle, for all the bondage going on here, Jon thinks. Brendon wraps the rope several times above Ryan's elbows and secures the ends to the rope running around Ryan's chest. He leans over and just barely brushes his lips across the back of Ryan's neck.

"Too tight?" he whispers, but not soft enough that Jon can't hear. Ryan shakes his head. Ryan is just as hard as Jon is. Harder, probably. There's a shiny bit of pre-come at the tip of his dick and Jon has never wanted to taste something so much in his entire life. He takes a picture, instead.

"Good boy," Brendon says, and runs his fingers through Ryan's hair. Ryan arches into it, pulling the ropes tighter. Jon suddenly regrets his buzzcut. Brendon picks up another coil of rope and goes to work on Ryan's wrists, tying them together, then tying a rope from the knot on his wrists to the knot in the middle of his back. Jon takes a picture of the way the skin of Ryan's forearm bulges slightly out above the tightness of the rope.

Jon has to admit, he understands why Brendon wants this photographed. The finished product is gorgeous. The shape of the ropes running across Ryan's back and between his arms; the perfectly formed knots.

Brendon runs his hand down Ryan's back, admiring his work. Ryan shudders slightly, his arms pressing outwards, struggling instinctively, but the knots hold tight.

"You look beautiful," Brendon says softly to Ryan. "All bound up and turned on. Do you like it?" Ryan nods. "The pictures are going to be amazing," Brendon says. Both Brendon and Ryan turn to look at Jon at that, and Jon freezes. It's the first time either of them have acknowledged his presence since Brendon picked up the first rope. Ryan's eyes are glassy and half closed with lust, his bottom lip is red from biting at it. Brendon is smirking at him and Jon knows his erection hasn't gone unnoticed. Jon takes a picture just to keep from shoving his hand into his pants. He really hopes it was in focus.

Brendon smiles. "Like what you see, Jon?"

"Uh," Jon says. He swallows. When did his mouth get so dry?

Brendon crowds up against Ryan's back, puts his hand on Ryan's hips, and turns him slightly towards Jon. Ryan moans, low in his throat and lets his head fall back against Brendon's shoulder. Jon takes a picture.

Brendon's thumbs sweep up and down on Ryan's hips, and Jon can't take his eyes away, and he can't move his hands to refocus the lens there. "Do you want to taste him, Jon?" Brendon asks. "He'll let you, you know."

Holy _shit_. Jon drops his camera, and only the strap around his wrist saves it from smashing on the floor. Since when has Brendon been able to read minds?

"Do you want Jon to suck you?" Brendon asks Ryan, and Ryan _writhes_, there's no other word for it. Writhes, and moans, and another drop of pre-come slides down his cock. "That's a yes," Brendon tells Jon.

Jon has just enough presence of mind to unwind the strap from his wrist and put the camera down carefully before he's fucking crawling across the floor. He pauses, his face inches from Ryan's cock and just breathes in the scent of it.

"Go ahead," Brendon says. "Slowly." Jon obeys gladly, licking around the head, finally finally tasting. It feels like he's wanted to taste this for years, even though he'd never even considered giving Ryan Ross a blowjob before this afternoon. "Mmm, good," Brendon says. One of his hands leaves Ryan's hip and brushes against Jon's cheek. Jon takes that as his cue to take the head into his mouth and suck lightly. Ryan gasps, his hips twitch, but Brendon holds him still.

The hand that was stroking Jon's cheek moves the back of his neck, urging him further down Ryan's dick. Jon goes, opening his mouth wider, breathing through his nose, and trying not to choke. He can't actually remember the last time he did this.

"Harder," Brendon says, so Jon sucks harder. Jon sees, out of the corner of his eye, Brendon push his hips into Ryan's. The movement forces Ryan's cock further into Jon's mouth. Jon wants to touch with his hands - to tangle his fingers with Brendon's over Ryan's hip, to wrap his hand around the base of Ryan's cock, but Brendon only said to taste, and Jon doesn't know if it's allowed.

Jon's hips are moving restlessly against the floor, trying for some friction. Brendon's short nails are scratching lightly at his neck. Ryan is gasping above him. He thinks he might die.

"Okay," Brendon says. "You can come now, Ryan. And Jon's going to swallow."

Jon doesn't have time to protest or prepare before Ryan's shooting into his mouth. He does his best to swallow everything, but he can feel some leaking out of the corners of his mouth. He doesn't care, because that's the moment his own orgasm hits and he comes in his jeans, humping the floor.

Ryan melts bonelessly into Brendon, who holds him up with no effort. Jon struggles to sit up. He lifts his hand to wipe at his face.

"Don't," Brendon says. Jon stops. "Come here," Brendon says. Jon leans over Ryan's shoulder and Brendon licks Ryan's come away from his mouth and lips, then kisses him and starts licking away the taste of Ryan from his tongue and his teeth. Jon can't get hard again this soon, but he really really wishes he could.

"Brendon," Ryan says, and his voice is raw, even though he hasn't said a word since Brendon told him not to. "My hands are tingling."

Brendon takes his mouth away from Jon's immediately. "Okay," he says. "Can you stay upright on your own? You can lean on Jon, if you need to." Ryan leans forward into Jon, and Jon holds him steady with hands at his waist. He watches over Ryan's shoulder as Brendon undoes the knots that he tied so carefully before. Brendon works quickly, but it's a slow process. Ryan doesn't complain though, he just nuzzles his nose against Jon's neck. Jon rubs his cheek against Ryan's hair.

When his wrists are free, Ryan clenches and unclenches his hands, trying to get the blood flowing. Jon is fixated on the red indentations of the rope on Ryan's skin. He wonders if it will bruise. He wonders if he's allowed to lick there.

The last of the ropes fall away, and Brendon asks, "Okay?" Ryan nods and lifts his head up, tilting his face so Brendon can reach and kiss him. Jon's dick makes a valiant effort to get hard again.

"You haven't..." Ryan says when their lips part.

"I will," Brendon says. "Believe me, I will. Come on, up."

They stand, so Jon stands too, feeling suddenly awkward in his sticky jeans. He shoves his hands into his back pockets.

"Bedroom," Brendon says to Ryan. "On your back, and get yourself ready for me." Ryan heads off in the direction of the bedroom without hesitation, Brendon following more slowly.

Halfway across the room, Brendon turns back to look at Jon. "Well?" he says. "Are you coming, or what?"

Jon doesn't need a second invitation.

"Wait," Brendon says, and Jon's heart plummets. "Bring the camera."

Jon does as he's told.


End file.
